Et si ?
by laura.dreamsmachineevents
Summary: "Ce jour là, j'ai su que mon existence n'aurait plus rien de banal, ni de simple. Jamais. J'avais enfin donné un réel sens à ma vie et si ça signifiait mettre ma propre vie en danger, franchir toutes les barrières légales pour atteindre un but que je croyais juste alors je le ferais. Pour Oliver. " Fanfiction basée sur "Olicity".
1. Chapitre 1

Fanfiction

Parfois la vie vous réserve de drôles de surprises. Un jour, vous êtes Felicity Smoak, employée dans le service informatique d'une entreprise, grosse entreprise, celle de Queen Consolidated. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, vous vivez votre vie comme n'importe quelle personne : vous arrivez à votre travail le matin, vous vous installez à votre bureau et commencez à faire ce pourquoi vous êtes payée. Ensuite ? Ensuite vous passez la journée entre vos nombreux écrans et votre clavier, vous passez la journée à répondre aux nombreuses demandes des employés de Queen Consolidated.

Rien d'anormal ni de de très habituel me diriez-vous. Ah oui. Accessoirement, j'ai développé, en plus de ma passion pour l'électronique et l'informatique, des sortes de super-compétences dans ce domaine. Compétences qui s'allient avec la légalité bien sûr. Enfin, si le hackage est considéré comme légal... Mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Parce que le véritable sujet ici c'est la façon dont votre vie peut changer d'un instant à l'autre, d'une minute à l'autre. C'est ce qui s'est produit avec Oliver et … avec le reste.

Cela faisait des mois que j'effectuais des recherches pour Mr. Queen, des recherches inhabituels certes. La boisson anti gueule de bois qui s'est avérée être la drogue que l'on nomme Vertigo, la récupération du contenu d'un disque dur dont l'ordinateur portable de départ ressemblait plus à l'une de ces cibles dans un club de tir plutôt qu'à un véritable ordinateur. Et puis « The Hood ». Ce fameux justicier dont tout le monde parlait constamment, celui qui rétablissait petit à petit une justice en ville, en arrêtant les hommes qui ne faisaient que détruire de plus en plus Starling City. Je suis blonde, c'est un fait, mais pas l'une des celles qui peuvent laisser passer des preuves tangibles devant elles sans sourciller. Et même si j'avais des doutes sur Oliver, j'avais trois options . 1) Accuser l'un des hommes les plus riches et importants de la ville d'être The Hood. Avec ça, fournir la preuve à la police que j'avais utilisée toutes les manières illégales qui puissent exister afin de l'aider. Et m'accuser en même temps d'être, comment on appelle ça déjà ? Ah oui, une complice... 2) Ne rien dire, l'aider en faisant mine de ne pas avoir de soupçons sur quoi que ce soit et continuer à faire ce que je faisais depuis des années : utiliser toutes les compétences acquises en informatique et tout cela afin , je l'espère, d'aider à une cause bien meilleure que celle accomplie par une employée dans un service informatique. 3) Et ce n'est pas une option, mais plutôt une constatation : Accuser Oliver d'être The Hood me faudrait surement le retour au chômage. Dans le meilleur des cas.

Mais comme je le disais, la vie vous réserve d'autres surprises. Je l'ai compris le jour où j'ai trouvé Oliver sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture. Enfin, non, où j'ai trouvé 'The Hood » sur la banquette arrière de ma voiture, voiture neuve d'occasion je le précise., voiture que je devrais rendre un jour ou l'autre à la société de location. Evidemment. Je me demande encore comment je vais pouvoir justifier les tâches de sang sur les sièges en cuir. Pourquoi pas un « J'ai accueilli The Hood, l'homme le plus recherché en ville sur la banquette arrière, mais comme il était en train de se vider de son sang, j'ai dû le transporter jusqu'à son repère secret, vous savez comme dans...Batman... Merci de m'avoir loué cette voiture, bonne journée». Je doute cette réponse leur convienne. Ou peut-être que si. Et je retrouverai dix minutes plus tard dans un fourgon de police, entourée d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents.

Ce jour là, j'ai su que mon existence n'aurait plus rien de banal, ni de simple. Jamais. J'avais enfin donné un réel sens à ma vie et si ça signifiait mettre ma propre vie en danger, franchir toutes les barrières légales pour atteindre un but que je croyais juste alors je le ferais. Pour Oliver. Pour cette ville. Et pour enfin donner une valeur propre au mot « justice ». Les mois ont passés. Les événements également, plus ou moins grave, si l'on peut qualifier de simplement « grave » la destruction des Glades. Diggle et moi avions convaincus Oliver de rentrer à Starling City, et mieux encore, d'endosser à nouveau son costume. Parce que c'est bien le rôle d'un coéquipier, non ? Si. Mais les choses ne sont pas aussi simples.

« Felicity, ne fais pas ça. ! Reste avec moi ! ».

Je ne comprenais plus ce qui était en train de se passer. Parmi tous les souvenirs et les pensées qui parcouraient mon esprit, je distinguais soudain la voix lointaine et à la fois inquiète d'Oliver, parmi un brouhaha que je ne parvenais pas à distinguer. Au moment où j'ouvris les yeux, je compris que je n'étais pas dans l'un des ses rêves étranges mais bien dans la réalité. La première chose que je vis fut le plafond blanc de Queen Consolidated et en second, le visage d'Oliver penché au dessus de moi. Il avait cette expression inquiète sur son visage, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose de grave survient.. En troisième, ce fut la douleur qui revint, presque en même temps que ma conscience. Une douleur déroutante, qui se propageait tout le long de ma poitrine, jusqu'à mon bras, m'empêchant même de dire un mot. Dans ma prise de conscience, je n'avais pas remarqué que la main d'Oliver était pressée contre le haut de ma poitrine. Au moment où je pris conscience de cela, tout me revint en mémoire. Je refermai les yeux.

FIN DE CE CHAPITRE. LA FANFICTION N'EST EVIDEMMENT PAS TERMINEE,IL S'AGIT JUSTE DU PREMIER CHAPITRE. J'ESPERE QUE L'HISTOIRE DE CETTE FANFICTION VOUS PLAIRA. BONNE LECTURE A TOUS ! J'ATTENDS VOS RETOURS, BONS OU MAUVAIS =) Laura.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

D'aussi loin que je pouvais me souvenir, tout avait été très vite. Nous étions tous confinés en salle de réunion, Oliver, Diggle et moi, jouant à la perfection mon rôle de secrétaire attitrée d'Oliver Queen. D'une oreille distraite, j'écoutais Isabel Rochev, qui, confinée elle aussi dans une robe aussi moulante qu'il était possible de l'être, tenter de prouver par je ne sais quel moyen à Oliver qu'elle finirait par prendre le contrôle de Queen Consolidated. Et puis tout s'était enchainé. Les bruits étranges dans le couloir, les portes en verre de la salle réunion et enfin trois hommes qui rentrent, portant quasiment le même costume qu'Oliver. Bien que si vous voulez mon avis, seul Oliver pouvait porter ce costume...de la manière qu'il le faisait. Je me souviens avoir échangé un regard avec Oliver, qui contrairement à moi semblait étonnamment calme et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'étais complètement paniquée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvais couchée aux pieds de la longue table, incapable de bouger, tandis que les balles sifflaient dans la pièce. Je distingua Oliver attraper Isabel et la mettre en sécurité dans la pièce adjacente. Et sans que je comprenne vraiment comment, je me retrouvais quelques secondes plus tard dans les bras d'Oliver, tandis que Diggle nous hurlait de partir. Je crois que je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ce qui se passerait ensuite. Même si, maintenant que j'y repensais, il était presque évident qu'Oliver allait trouver le meilleur moyen pour nous sortir de là : la fenêtre. Oui j'ai accepté un jour, à mon grand regret, de m'accrocher à Oliver pour passer au dessus du vide d'un ascenseur mais non je ne souhaitais pas réellement retenter cette expérience une deuxième fois. Et pourtant. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce qui s'est passé une fois que nous avions atterris parmi les débris de verre, quelques étages en dessous de celui où nous nous trouvions seulement quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me souviens juste de la main d'Oliver qui s'était empressée de dégager mes cheveux, pour vérifier que je n'avais rien. Je me souviens qu'il m'avait aidé à me mettre debout et c'est à ce moment précis que les choses ont commencées à se compliquer. En tentant de me redresser, je prenais soudain conscience de la douleur une douleur sourde qui oppressait ma poitrine toute entière. La première chose à laquelle je pensa fût que la douleur était due au choc, rien de plus. Je passa ma main sur mon épaule et touchait quelque chose d'humide et d'inhabituellement chaud. « Oliver ... » » Je le vis tourner son regard vers moi et ce que vis dans son regard confirma ce que je savais déjà. Il se précipita vers moi et me força à m'allonger, je me souviens vaguement qu'il ne cessait de me répéter que tout allait bien se passer. « Oliver, ai-je déjà préciser que je détestais le sang ? Je dirais même que je panique complètement quand je vois du sang, tu sais comme ces personnes qui tombent dans les pommes quand ils saignent du nez, pas que je sois déjà tomber dans les pommes en saignant du main mais... » « -Felicity, tais-toi, ne te fatigue pas» m'ordonna-t-il tandis que sa main écrasait déjà ma poitrine. La dernière chose que je me souvienne, fût le bruit des pas d'Oliver qui s'éloignait de moi puis je l'entendis hurler le nom de Diggle.

« -Felicity, ouvre les yeux ! »

J'entendais la voix d'Oliver de loin, très loin. Et pourtant je savais que je devais faire ce qu'il me demandait. Je suppose que j'avais due fermer les yeux quelques secondes ou quelques minutes je sais pas. Garder les yeux ouverts m'avaient paru plus difficile que je ne pensais. Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque je les rouvris, je vis Diggle entrer dans la pièce lui aussi, j'entendis ses pas lourds se précipiter vers Oliver et moi. Quant à Oliver, il m'observait l'air inquiet et de ce regard que je n'avais encore jamais vu chez lui. Pas de cette façon là. A ce moment là, je songeais que ce regard que j'avais en face de moi signifiait bien plus que de la simple inquiétude. Je pouvais presque entendre ses pensées et je savais que ce regard là, était certainement le regard qu'il portait sur Tommy lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé dans ces débris. Je ne pouvais pas lui faire revivre ça, pas encore.

-Diggle, la voiture !

Son ton était sans appel et tandis que les pas lourds de Diggle résonnaient dans la pièce, Oliver passait sa main sous mon cou et me souleva le plus doucement possible. Ses pas étaient rapides et en même temps que je me forçais à garder les yeux braqués sur le visage d'Oliver, j'entendis la portière de la limousine s'ouvrir. En quelques secondes, je me retrouvais sur la banquette arrière. J'entendis vaguement la portière de refermer et puis l'autre s'ouvrir. Oliver était de nouveau à mes côtés, sa main couverte de sang toujours sur ma poitrine. Il me regardait avec cet air qui disait dire « Tout va bien se passer, fais moi confiance ». Et même si je ne pouvais pas répondre, j'aurais voulu lui dire que je lui faisais confiance, peu importait ce qui était en train de se passer. « Diggle, l'hopital, maintenant ! Vite » aboya-t-il.

Mes yeux se refermaient et plus le temps passaient, plus j'avais cette sensation que je ne parviendrais plus à les ouvrir à nouveau. « Felicity, reste avec moi, reste avec moi, tout va bien se passer » Au moment où je fermais les yeux, la dernière chose que je perçus fût les cris frénétique d'Oliver qui appelaient mon nom.

Je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé ensuite. Je me rappelle de l'arrêt brutal de la limousine, du bruit des portes qui s'ouvrent, de la voix de Diggle qui disait à Oliver qu'il allait chercher de l'aide. D'Oliver qui n'a probablement pas voulu attendre. Je le sais parce que je perçus l'étreinte des bras d'Oliver qui me serrait comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Je me souviens des cris d'Oliver, de la douleur que je sentis lorsqu'il me déposa contre un brancard, des questions que les médecins me posaient sans que je puisse y répondre. La dernière chose que je vis fût Diggle empêchant Oliver de passer les portes que seuls les médecins et moi avions le droit de franchir. Ensuite, ce fût le trou noir.

Point de vue d'Oliver :

On dit que c'est au moment où vous perdez quelque chose, quelqu'un, que vous vous rendez compte de l'importance que ça avait pour vous. C'est exactement à ce genre de sentiment auquel j'étais confronté depuis des jours. Et ce, pour la première fois depuis mon existence entière. Je sais ce que vous vous dites : que j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de chose : Sara, mon père, la confiance de laurel, Tommy... Pas que je ne sois pas touché par tout cela, ne vous méprenez pas, mais toutes ces pertes n'ont fait que forger celui que je suis devenu aujourd'hui : « The Hood », « Le Justicier », « Le nouveau Oliver Queen ». Appelez ça comme vous voulez. Aujourd'hui les choses sont différentes. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, les choses me paraissaient bien différentes et que j'avais cette horrible impression au fond de moi qu'en voulant sauver Starling City, j'allais finir par emporter toutes les personnes auxquelles je tenais avec moi. Et plus j'y réflechissais, moins je ne pouvais tolérer ça. J'AVAIS décidé de devenir The Hood, mais eux ? Il n'y étaient pour rien et je n'avais pas le droit de leur faire payer mes choix, ni mes erreurs.

Felicity entre précisément dans ce cas de figure. Après tout, elle n'avait rien demandée et si je n'étais pas intervenu dans sa vie, elle serait toujours en train de faire ce qu'elle faisait : travailler pour la compagnie de mon père. Et rien d'autre. Pas de travail secret. Pas de risque pour sa propre vie. Pas d'arrestation qui la pousserait à dévoiler l'identité du justicier. RIEN. Au lieu de cela, j'étais là à tourner en rond en quatre murs, dans l'espoir simple qu'elle se réveille. Comme si elle avait entendue ces pensées, les mêmes bip incessant qui résonnaient dans mes oreilles depuis des jours se mit à changer. Je tournais la tête et m'approchais du lit tandis que les yeux de Felicity commençaient difficilement à s'ouvrir.


	3. Chapter 3

« BONJOUR A TOUS ! JE VOUS RETROUVE POUR CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE, LONG CHAPITRE VOUS ALLEZ LE CONSTATER ! JE TIENS ENCORE UNE FOIS A REMERCIER TOUTES LES PERSONNES QUI LAISSENT DES COMMENTAIRES, CA FAIT TOUJOURS TRES PLAISIR D'EN RECEVOIR ! ALORS MERCI DU FOND DU cœur ET BONNE LECTURE ! Je vous retrouve en fin de ce chapitre » Laura.

C'était comme si je marchais dans un épais brouillard, qui semblait s'étendre à l'infini. Il n'y avait aucunes présences autour de moi, aucuns sons. Etrangement calme. Je dirais que ça en devenait presque effrayant. J'imagine que ce n'était pas le Paradis. Parce que si ceci était le Paradis, ça signifiait sans doute qu'on m'avait menti sur toute la ligne. Pas d'ange. Pas de jugement. Pas de flammes en bas ni de nuages en haut. Juste ... rien à part le silence. Ridicule.

Mais tout cela ne dura pas. Parce que bientôt, le brouillard disparut en même temps que je reprenais petit à petit conscience. Je ne compris pas tout de suite où je me trouvais. La première chose que je distingua fût le lit à baldaquin dans lequel j'étais installée, sous un amas de couverture. Pas d'hôpital donc. 1ère bonne nouvelle. Je tournais légèrement la tête, assez pour m'apercevoir qu'un tube en plastique transparent était attaché à mon bras. L'extrémité du tube menait à une sorte de poche en plastique contenant un liquide transparent lui aussi.

Lorsque mes yeux s'habituèrent suffisamment, je distingua Oliver. Il se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il était … différent de d'habitude. Pas l'Oliver Queen que j'avais l'habitude de voir. Pas de costume, pas de nœud pas papillon et pas non plus de tenue de cuir vert. Il portait juste un t-shirt gris, bien trop grand pour lui si vous voulez mon avis, et un jogging en guise de bas. Il n'était pas non plus rasé, et ce depuis sûrement quelques jours. Je dus bouger sans m'en apercevoir car dés qu'il entendit un bruit, il se tourna et s'approcha de moi, un sourire au coin des lèvres. La bouche sèche, je déglutis plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir dire un mot. Je leva les yeux vers Oliver, qui restait silencieux, comme si le fait qu'il dise un mot puisse me déranger.

Est-ce que je suis au Paradis cette fois ? Lui demandais-je .

Je le vis esquisser un faible sourire avant qu'il ne me répondre

Non, sinon je ne serais pas là.

Alors j'imagine que nous n'avons pas le même point de vue sur la question, dis-je doucement.

Lorsque je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de dire, je sentis mes joues rougir et je détournais les yeux. Je tendis les mains vers mon épaule et mes doigts effleurèrent d'épais bandages drapés tout autour de mon épaule, jusqu'au début de mes côtes. Je grimaçais. Oliver rapprocha une chaise vers le lit et s'y assied sans me quitter du regard.

Comment tu te sens ? Me demanda-t-il soudain très sérieux, en même temps qu'il déposait doucement sa main sur mon bras.

Comment je me sentais ? Je ne savais pas. A dire vrai, je n'avais plus aucuns souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé. J'avais juste cette impression d'avoir dormi longtemps, bien trop longtemps. Je failli lui répondre « ridicule » mais je m'abstins, songeant au fait qu'il ne trouverait sûrement pas aussi amusant que moi.

Je vais bien Oliver, vraiment. Enfin sans parler du fait que je ne sais même plus ce qui s'est passé, pas plus que je ne sais combien d'heures je suis restée inconsciente. Mais ça va. C'et vrai insistai-je.

Oliver fouilla dans sa poche arrière et en sorti quelque chose, une sorte de morceau de métal pointu, qui s'apparentait à la taille d'un dés à coudre.

Si cette balle t'avait atteinte légèrement plus haute, tu serais morte Felicity. Et ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

Une balle ? Pourquoi je n'avais aucuns souvenirs de tout ça hein ? La seule chose que je savais maintenant, c'est qu'Oliver avait sûrement du passer quelques heures à culpabiliser. Comme toujours.

Oliver, ce n'est pas ta faute, d'accord ? Et je suis là, alors...

Je préféra baisser les yeux en évitant consciencieusement de croiser celui d'Oliver parce que je savais déjà à quel genre de regard j'aurais été confrontée. En baissant les yeux, je me rendis compte que je ne portais pas ces sortes de chemises d'hôpital affreuses mais plutôt une longue chemise suivie d'un short dont la texture s'apparentait à de la flanelle et en dessous...j'étais en sous-vêtements. Et pas les miens visiblement. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc ? Si j'étais dans cette tenue, c'était forcément qu'à un moment donné, on m'avait déshabiller, ce qui veut dire qu'à un moment donné, je m'étais retrouvée... nue. D'accord. Première chose...embarrassante.

« C'est Théa qui s'en est chargé » cru-t-il bon de me le préciser. Bien joué Felicity. Première de la liste en matière de discrétion. Même quand ce ne sont que des pensées. « Son aversion pour la mode, j'imagine ».

« Ou une façon comme une autre de passer le temps lorsque l'on est séquestrée dans sa propre maison » lança Théa, un sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle entrait dans la pièce. « Bon retour parmi nous Felicity ! »

Je n'avais jamais vraiment pris le temps de parler à Théa, pour la simple et bonne raison que je préférais être discrète et ne pas prendre le risque d'afficher mon incroyable maladresse qui aurait très bien pu donner quelque chose comme « Oui, je travaille avec votre frère mais rien d'illégal ni de bizarre bien sûr. Rien que de l'informatique. Légal...bien sûr ». Voilà pourquoi j'avais préféré garder mes distances, simplement pour m'éviter ce genre de situation gênante.

Maintenant que tu es réveillée, Oliver va peut-être pouvoir songer quitter cette chambre et prendre une douche par la même occasion ! Tu sais, c'était un peu le problème avec l'hôpital. Il refusait obstinément de quitter la chambre alors...il a trouvé un autre moyen de veiller sur toi. Chez nous.

Théa …

Oliver tourna le regard vers sa sœur avec ce genre de regard qui signifiait « tais-toi ». Théa lui retourna un sourire et je paries qu'elle était plutôt fière d'elle. Moi ? Moi j'étais là, à les écouter ou plutôt à écouter Théa se chamailler avec Oliver.

Théa...reprit-il, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas au Verdant ? Je suis sûr que ton travail de manager t'appelle.

Tu sais quoi Oliver ? Très bonne idée ! Je vous laisse.

Oliver acquiesça avec un sourire, sans doute contente d'avoir trouvé le moyen de la faire sortir. Après m'avoir fait un signe de la main, je vis Théa disparaître dans le couloir du grand manoir. En essayant de me relever, je sentis une douleur sourde, comme si quelqu'un m'enfonçait quelque chose dans la poitrine. Je serra les dents et fit mine de rien auprès d'Oliver. Inutile de l'inquiéter davantage.

« Doucement », me conseilla-t-il simplement en me repoussant vers l'arrière. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux en même temps que la douleur revenait. « Ne fais pas de mouvements brusques ».

Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je suis ici ? Lui demandais-je, ignorant la douleur.

Presque une semaine.

Une semaine ? Une semaine ?! Comment c'était possible ? J'avais l'impression de n'être « partie » que quelques heures. Cette nouvelle me fit l'effet d'un véritable coup de fouet. Je devais partir. Maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas rester ici, sous le toit des Queen, à abuser de leur temps. Non. Pas que l'envie de rester près d'Oliver me repousse...Pourquoi je pensais a ça ? Le choc, ça devait être le choc. Me redressant tant bien que mal, j'arrachais la perfusion et commençait à me lever. Ce n'est que quand je sentis ma tête tourner que je compris que ce ne serait pas aussi simple que ce que j'avais imaginé. Quant à Oliver...

-Felicity, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je dois partir Oliver, je ne peux pas rester ici j'ai déjà trop usé de ton temps, je ...je vais rentrer.

-Tu n'es pas en état de partir. Tu ne bougera pas d'ici.

Je lui lança ce regard qui signifiait « je fais ce que je veux ». Puérile, oui.

-Je vais bien, d'accord ?

Bien loin d'accepter de renoncer, Oliver se mit devant moi avant que je ne puisse me mettre debout et m'attrapa par la seule épaule valide qu'il me restait, me forçant à le regarder.

Tu vas bien parce que tous ces médicaments qu'on t'injecte depuis une semaine FONT que tu ailles bien. Dans quelques heures, ça ne sera plus cas. Alors tu reste. Il n'y a pas à négocier, me dit-il avec un sourire malgré tout.

Vous ai-je déjà parlé de ce regard qu'il vous lançait parfois ? Peu importe dans quel état d'esprit vous pouvez vous trouvez, quand il vous regarde de cette façon là, vous ne pouvez rien faire. Rien. Je lui adressa un signe positif de la tête, essuyant du revers de ma manche une larme au coin de mes yeux qui menaçait de tomber. Oliver s'accroupit face à moi et me prit la tête entre ses mains

-Hé...Ca va aller, d'accord ? On va faire ça ensemble. Ca va aller ?

J'hôchais la tête et je ne remarquai pas tout de suite la proximité qui s'était installée avec Oliver. C'était … étrange. Bien sûr il avait toujours été là quand j'avais eu besoin de lui, mais pas de cette manière là. Lui aussi dû s'en apercevoir car il se redressa avant de me demander si je voulais manger quelque chose. Je répondis que non. La seule chose dont j'avais envie maintenant, c'était de sortir de ce lit, de me débrouiller moi même et bien plus encore, de prendre une douche.

Est-ce que j'ai au moins l'autorisation de prendre une douche, tu sais pour... me laver et faire ce que toutes les filles font que de toute évidence tu n'as pas fait depuis des jours.

Avec un sourire, il me répond qu'il est trop tôt et que je pourrais me blesser davantage. Je lui répond qu'il vraiment que je me lave les cheveux. Je le vois sourire. Comme si la première chose qui vous viendrait à l'esprit après vous être fait tiré dessus était de vous laver les cheveux. Oui mais c'est comme ça. Je me sens sale en plus d'être affreusement ridicule. Je le vois sourire, acquiescer et quitter la pièce sans pour autant oublier de me dire de rester ici. Au cas ou je suppose.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il s'approcha du lit sans dire un mot, repoussa les couvertures sous lesquelles il m'avait remise quelques minutes plus tôt et passa l'un de ses bras sous mes genoux.

-Accroche toi à moi.

Je souris face à la situation. Ca m'en rappelait une autre. Je passa mon bras valide par dessus son épaule en souriant.

-Ca risque de faire mal, me prévint-il.

Lorsqu'il me souleva, j'eu la sensation que quelque chose était en train de se déchirer à l'intérieur de moi. Je serrais une nouvelle fois les dents et raffermit ma prise autour du cou d'Oliver. Lui ne semblait aucuns mal à me porter. La seule chose qui le préoccupait était de savoir si j'allais bien. Je ne compris pas tout de suite où il comptait m'emmener. Mais je le compris assez vite, lorsque nous avons dépasser la porte de la salle de bain. Une chaise était déposée dans l'immense baignoire. Une chaise ?! Oliver prit soin de m'asseoir dessus et ne relâcha sa prise uniquement lorsqu'il fut sûr que j'étais assise suffisamment confortablement.

-Oliver, est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?

Tu voulais te laver les cheveux non ? Et puis il faut changer ton pansement. Je vais t'aider. Appelle moi quand tu as finis, d'accord ? je m'occuperai du...du pansement.

« M'aider ? » Cette situation me mettait on ne peut plus...mal à l'aise. J'avais cette envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps. Je tentais de lever les bras pour retirer mon t-shirt en même temps qu'Oliver sortait discrètement de la pièce. Je suppose que j'avais prévu de tout faire par moi-même bien trop vite. Même un simple t-shirt semblait une tâche impossible à réaliser. Il dû m'entendre pousser un petit cri de douleur car je le vis revenir et se poster derrière mon dos.

-Je vais t'aider, penche toi légèrement, d'accord ? Ca ne sera pas long.

Inutile de vouloir à tout prix lui prouver que je pouvais me débrouiller seule, ce n'était pas le cas. Je serra les dents en même temps que je penchais. Je sentis les doigts d'Oliver parcourir le bas de mon dos tandis qu'il faisait remonter la chemise vers mon cou pour la retirer.

COMME JE LE DISAIS EN HAUT, JE VOUS RETROUVE ICI =) J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ APPRECIE CE CHAPITRE. JE SAIS, JE SAIS, JE SUIS PAS TRES SYMPA DE COUPER A CET ENDROIT, MAIS LE CHAPITRE COMMENCAIT A DEVENIR BEAUCOUP TROP LONG. CE CHAPITRE M'A PRIT ENORMEMENT DE TEMPS POUR L'ECRIRE PARCE QUE JE DOIS AVOUER QUE JE NE SAVAIS PAS TROP COMMENT METTRE LES CHOSES EN PLACE. J'ESPERE SINCEREMENT QUE CE CHAPITRE VOUS AURA A PEU PRES CONVAINCUS ! MERCI ENCORE POUR SUIVRE CETTE FIC' =) Laura.


	4. Chapitre 4

BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE ! EXCUSEZ-MOI POUR MON ABSENCE, J'AI REPRIS LES COURS LUNDI DERNIER ET C'EST DIFFICILE POUR MOI D'ÉCRIRE PENDANT LA SEMAINE MAIS PROMIS SI CE CHAPITRE VOUS PLAIT AUTANT, JE FERAIS LE MAXIMUM POUR POSTER LA SUITE ASSEZ RAPIDEMENT =) JE REMERCIES ENCORE UNE FOIS LES PERSONNES QUI ONT POSTES DES COMMENTAIRES SUR CETTE FICTION. C'EST TOUJOURS MOTIVANT DE RECEVOIR DES REVIEWS , AU MOINS JE SAIS OU JE VAIS ET SI CA VOUS PLAIT OU NON. C'EST VRAIMENT IMPORTANT POUR MOI ALORS MERCI ! ET BONNE LECTURE POUR CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE. JE VOUS RETROUVE A LA FIN; LAURA

Les mouvements d'Oliver étaient doux, précautionneux. Il portait une attention particulière à chacun de ses mouvements, par peur de me blesser sans doute. Tout ceci me paraissait...étrange. Toute ma vie j'avais du me débrouiller seule, ou presque. J'avais vécu dans ce genre de famille où vous devez apprendre à vous débrouillez, coute que coute. Pas parce que mes parents ne s'occupaient pas de moi, ne vous méprenez pas, mais simplement parce qu'ils n'étaient pas toujours présents. Le travail. Les affaires. Les rendez-vous entre amis. Peu importe, ils n'étaient pas là. Et à ce moment précis, vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous faites ce que vous devez faire seule. En grandissant, les choses ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorées. J'avais toujours été la même personne : celle qui se débrouille seule, pas celle qui dépend des autres. Et me retrouvez dans cette situation avec Oliver, et en plus parce qu'il s'agissait d'Oliver me mettait mal à l'aise. Tandis qu'Oliver me retirait la chemise en la passant autour de mon cou, je jetais un oeil à l'épais bandage que je venais tout juste de découvrir. Epais, il semblait recouvrir une bonne partie de ma poitrine et en dehors de la douleur que je ressentais à chaque mouvement, je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer à quoi cela pouvait ressembler. Surement pas très beau à voir si vous voulez mon avis. La main d'Oliver sur mon épaule me tira de mes pensées.

-C'est fini. Ca va ?

J'hochais la tête sans dire un mot. Je l'entendis bouger et le vis sortir quelques serviettes et un peignoir d'un placard qu'il déposa juste à mes côtés sans me jeter un regard. Bien. Au moins, je n'étais pas la seule à être mal à l'aise. Bien que l'idée de me retrouver en sous-vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment un problème, le fait que je me retrouve comme ça devant lui était étrange et terriblement gênant. Maintenant, je savais que pour lui aussi cette situation avait tout de gênante. Baissant le regard sur ma poitrine, j'approchais ma main valide du bandage et commençaient à détacher les morceaux de scotch qui le retenait à ma peau. « Ne vomis pas, Felicity, ne vomis pas ». Pitié, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment approprié. Pourtant, j'avais besoin de savoir à quoi ça pouvait ressembler là-dessous et avec un peu de chance, quelques souvenirs remonteraient à la surface en même temps. J'avais presque réussi à décrocher le premier coin de scotch lorsque la main d'Oliver se posa sur la mienne.

- Non, ne fais pas ça, me dit-il.

- Je veux juste jeter un coup d'oeil Oliver, c'est tout. Et je promets que je ne vomirais pas !

Il me répondit avec un sourire, non sans ajouter un « C'est encore trop tôt ». Je capitulais. A quoi bon essayer, hein ? Je perdrais mon temps à le convaincre de me laisser faire. Retirant sa main de la mienne et s'écartant légèrement de moi, Oliver me demanda si j'avais besoin de quelque chose d'autre. Je marmonna un faible « non » alors que je sentais déjà les larmes me monter aux yeux et le pire de tout ça, c'était que je me sentais affreusement ridicule. Ridicule d'être dans cet état où je ne savais même plus si je devais rire ou pleurer. Certains me diraient que je devrais être contente d'être en vie, que c'est la seule chose qui compte et ils auraient peut-être raison. Je ne sais pas. La seule chose que je sais, en revanche, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à mettre de sentiments sur tout ça, sur cette situation où je suis en vie sans même comprendre comment tout ça à pu se produire, où je me retrouve au manoir des Queen, où Oliver prend soin de moi comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Beaucoup trop de nouvelles choses j'imagine. J'attendis qu'il soit parti pour tenter de me laver les cheveux, d'une seule main. La tâche allait sûrement être beaucoup plus compliquée que ce à quoi je m'attendais depuis le départ; ne serait-ce que parce que 1) lever le bras gauche m'était totalement impossible et que 2) réussir à démêler et à laver mes cheveux qui ressemblait plus à un nid d'oiseau qu'à des cheveux allait être compliqué. Très compliqué. Je réussis la première partie, en portant toute mon attention sur mon bras gauche. Avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, Oliver m'avait dit de ne pas mouiller le pansement. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et si les choses continuaient dans le sens où elles étaient en train d'aller, j'allais devoir me contenter d'avoir les cheveux lavés mais pas rincés. Génial. Bravo Felicity.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comme ce qui a suivit à pu se produire, ni même comment j'ai pu être assez idiote pour tenter de lever le bras gauche. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je m'aperçus de mon erreur dés que je ressentis cette même douleur vive que j'avais ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt. Poussant un cri de douleur, je laissais tomber le pommeau de douche dans la baignoire sans chercher à le retenir. Sentant les larmes me monter instantanément aux yeux, je plaquais mes mains sur mon visage, priant pour qu'Oliver ne l'entende pas. Je me sentais assez ridicule comme ça. Inutile d'en rajouter d'avantage. Mais comme toujours je me trompais. Je suppose qu'Oliver avait du se tenir à quelques pas de la porte pendant tout le temps que j'avais passé à essayer vainement de m'occuper de mes cheveux, parce que je l'entendis ouvrir la porte et se rapprocher de moi. Je relevais la tête et allais lui dire que tout allait bien, quand il posa une main sur mon épaule, sa manière à lui de me dire qu'il était là je suppose.

- Laisse moi t'aider.

Est-ce que j'avais le choix ? Non. Je suppose que non. Bien que j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui prouver le contraire. Lui prouver que je pouvais me débrouillez seule. Comme toujours. Mais c'était faux. Je le savais et lui aussi sans doute. Oliver ramassa le pommeau de douche au fond de la baignoire et entreprit de me rincer les cheveux. Moi ? Je ne sais pas. J'étais assez déroutée pour ne penser à rien, me contentant juste de rester le plus immobile possible. Posant sa main sur mon front pour créer une sorte de barrage, il versa de l'eau au dessus de ma tête le plus délicatement possible avant de refermer le robinet et de serrer le bas de mes cheveux dans son poing pour les essorer. Du coin de l'oeil, je le vis attraper le peignoir et me le glisser sur les épaules.

- Terminé.

- Merci, lui répondis-je doucement, portant une attention particulière au son de ma voix. Lui montrer que j'étais au bord de fondre en larmes était la dernière chose que je voulais. Pourquoi ? Parce que je lui avais déjà beaucoup demandé. Parce qu'il avait passé bien assez de temps à veiller sur moi pendant que j'étais...inconsciente. Parce qu'il avait bien assez de poids sur ses épaules.

-Ca va aller Felicity, fais moi confiance, se contenta-t-il juste de dire en pressant légèrement mon épaule avec sa main. Comment diable faisait-il pour toujours deviner mes pensées ?! Et comment pouvait-il encore douter de la confiance que je lui portais ? J'hochais la tête, incapable de lui répondre tandis que d'une main, j'entrepris de refermer le peignoir autour de ma poitrine. Oliver vint à mes côtés, s'abaissant assez à mon niveau afin que je puisse m'accrocher à son cou.

-Je peux marcher, dis-je dans le peu de dignité qu'il me restait encore. Je suis blessée, pas handicapée, lui dis-je en esquissant un sourire. Aide moi juste à descendre de là. Il s'exécuta, m'aidant à descendre de la baignoire. Me retrouver debout sur mes jambes me paru étrange, bien plus que ça n'aurait dû. Je fis un pas puis un autre, sous le regard attentif d'Oliver, qui se contenta simplement de passer un bras autour de ma taille. Je ne refusa pas. Inutile de prétendre pouvoir courir un marathon et je mentirais si je disais que sa présence ne me rassurait pas. Lorsque l'on atteignit enfin la chambre de Théa, il me guida jusqu'au lit, où je m'allongeais. Il prit soin de rabattre les couvertures sur moi, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que je sois confortablement installée. En me laissant aller contre l'oreiller, je grimaçais de douleur.

- Depuis combien de temps tu fais ça ? lui demandais-je soudain

- Faire quoi ? Rincer tes cheveux ? me répondit-il, avec sans doute un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Non, répondis-je avec un sourire. Veiller sur moi comme tu le fais, dis-je on ne peut plus sérieuse.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Je détestais cette manière qu'il avait d'éluder les questions à chaque fois que j'abordais un sujet sensible.

- Oliver, je vais bien d'accord ? C'est juste...le contre-coup. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Il y a d'autres choses bien plus importantes. Ta mère. La société de ton père. Et cette ville. Ils ont besoin de toi.

Oliver ne répondit pas, se contentant de se détourner de moi pour chercher je ne sais quoi dans l'un des placards de la chambre. Bien. Si j'avais espérer avoir une réponse, je suppose que je n'allais pas l'avoir aussi facilement. Et ce que j'étais en train de supposer ne me rassurait pas. Et puisque j'étais plutôt bien partie sur les « je pose une question, mais je n'ai aucune réponse », je poursuivais la conversation. Conversation qui ressemblait plus à un monologue qu'à la définition du mot conversation.

- Tu ne l'as pas remis hein ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? me demanda-t-il en revenant vers le lit, une bouteille d'eau dans une main et une boite de médicament dans l'autre.

- Tu sais bien de quoi je veux parler.

Il soupira. Gagné.

- Si tu es ici, c'est à cause de moi. Je te l'ai dit, ça n'aurait pas dû arriver. Et ça n'arrivera plus.

- Peut-être bien. Mais je suis encore là. Et si le « second toi » ne fait rien, ça arrivera encore. Peut-être pas à moi, mais à quelqu'un d'autre. Tu ne PEUX pas laisser tomber ! Et puis je te rappelle que je travaille pour ta double personnalité et j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir un boulot ! lui dis-je ironiquement. J'imagine que lui ne le prit pas dans le sens que j'avais espéré.

- Je ne me battrais pas avec toi à ce sujet, Felicity ! Pas ce soir, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en me tendant ce qu'il avait à la main.

Je soupira et décidai d'abandonner le sujet pour ce soir. Oliver : 1 point, Felicity : 0.

- Qu-est-ce que c'est ? lui demandais-je en prenant le comprimé au creux de ma main.

- C'est contre la douleur et ça t'aidera à dormir, ajouta-t-il.

Je ne chercha pas à lutter et avala le comprimé avec la bouteille d'eau qu'il me tendit. Quelques minutes à peine après l'avoir prit, je sentis ma tête tourner et mes yeux menaçaient de se fermer bien plus vite que je ne l'avais prévu. Oliver me sourit et posa une main sur mon bras;

-Repose toi, je ne serais pas loin.

Bien sûr qu'il ne serait pas loin. Comme toujours. J'entendis la voix d'Oliver ajouter quelque chose, quelque part, sans être capable de comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il me disait. Mes yeux se fermèrent juste ensuite.

**Point de vue d'Oliver : **

Assis sur l'un des canapés en cuir de la chambre, j'observais Felicity dormir et je repensais à la conversation qu'elle avait voulue engager. Depuis l'accident, j'avais mis le justicier de côté, Oliver Queen également. J'avais passé mon temps entre ces quatre murs, à surveiller son état, repensant à toutes les erreurs que j'avais commises, repensant à ce que je ferais si elle se réveillait. Et pour être parfaitement honnête, je ne le savais toujours pas. Mais je savais qu'elle avait raison. Encore. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester ici éternellement, à tenter par je ne sais quel moyen d'échapper à toutes les responsabilités qui pesaient sur moi en ce moment. Quant à Felicity, les choses ne m'avaient jamais parues aussi étranges et … vides de sens.D'abord la blessure, puis les longues heures à attendre qu'elle ouvre les yeux, son réveil et puis…maintenant. Plus je la regarde et plus je mesure les risques que je lui fais courir chaque jour un peu plus. Et plus encore, je mesure cette façon particulière dont je tiens à elle. Et à dire vrai, je ne sais pas quoi en penser parce qu'elle est différente, différente des autres. Notre relation l'est tout autant. Je fus tiré de mes pensées lorsque j'entendis la respiration sifflante de Felicity. Me relevant du canapé, je m'approchais du lit doucement. Elle était trempée de sueur, gémissant et remuant dans son lit, comme si elle cherchait à se protéger de quelque chose. Je décidai de la réveiller. Me penchant au-dessus d'elle, je l'attrapai par les épaules et l'a secouait doucement.

-Felicity ? Réveille-toi, tout va bien !

Sans doute incapable de m'entendre, elle se débattit dans mes bras, tentant de repousser l'emprise de mes mains contre ses épaules.

-Felicity !

Quant elle revient à elle, au lieu d'être rassurée comme je l'aurais pensé, elle chercha d'autant plus à échapper à mon étreinte. Je l'a relâcha, surpris et je la vis se précipiter hors du lit, renversant le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet en même temps, et se réfugier dans un coin de la pièce, sa tête entre ses genoux. Je mis quelques secondes à réagir, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Je contourna le lit et m'accroupit auprès d'elle sans la toucher;

-Felicity ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

VOILA POUR CETTE FOIS ! J'ESPERE QUE CE CHAPITRE VOUS AURA PLUS. JE POURRAIS METTRE UNE AUTRE SUITE DANS LA SEMAINE SI VOULEZ TOUJOURS LA SUITE BIEN SUR ! FAITES LE MOI SAVOIR ! =-) TRES BON WEEK-END A TOUS ! LAURA


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir tout le monde :) Je poste donc la suite de ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres ! J'aimerais pouvoir poster plus souvent mais malheureusement mes cours m'en empêchent et je trouve seulement du temps le week-end ! En guise d'information, je travaille en ce moment sur l'écriture d'un One Shot qui suit l'épisode 6 de la saison 2, j'ai vraiment besoin d'écrire quelque chose là-dessus donc je devrais poster ça dans quelques temps, ce week-end peut-être ou si je n'ai pas le temps de terminer la première partie, je le posterais durant la semaine. Il ne s'agira pas d'une fiction aussi longue que celle-ci puisque ce sera juste un one-shot qui devrait ne pas dépasser les trois chapitres je pense. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et merci à ceux qui ont rejoint la liste de ceux qui suivent cette fiction. Si vous n'aimez pas quelque chose dans ce chapitre ou dans les autres d'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, ça m'aidera pour écrire :) Très bonne fin de week-end à tous ! Laura =)

Chapitre 5

**Point de vue d'Oliver :**

Je ne sais pas si ce fût la surprise ou l'inquiétude, mais j'étais incapable de détacher mes yeux de Felicity, tout comme j'étais incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Incapable de trouver quoi faire ni quoi dire. Peut importe qui je suis la nuit, dans cette sorte d'autre vie que je m'étais crée, dans ce cas précis, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je me contentais d'observer la manière dont elle avait enfouie sa tête entre ses genoux, sans doute pour se protéger, et la manière dont son corps tout entier était secoué par des tremblements. Et vous voulez connaitre la vérité ? Je détestais ce à quoi j'assistais. Parce que je savais très bien ce qui était en train de se passer. Je l'avais vécu. Et parce qu'en la regardant, j'avais la désagréable impression de me revoir moi quelques mois plus tôt, lorsque j'avais été enfin de retour à Starling City, après 5 ans bloqué sur une île. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de rentrer et de prétendre que tout allait bien justement parce que j'avais trouvé le chemin du retour. Non. Vous n'êtes plus le même. Définitivement. Vous faites des cauchemars, vous revivez chaque fois un peu plus ce que vous essayez par tous les moyens d'effacer de votre mémoire. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle vive ça.

Tandis que j'observais Felicity, j'entendis les pas pressés de Théa dans le couloir puis je l'entendis pousser la porte de la chambre, sans doute alertée par le bruit du verre cassé. Je n'avais même pas remarquée qu'elle était rentrée au manoir. Je tournai légèrement la tête pour l'apercevoir du coin de l'oeil. Elle se tenait au niveau de la porte et balayait rapidement la pièce du regard d'un air inquiet. Je reportais mon attention sur Felicity. Théa se rapprocha de moi et de Felicity. Je l'arrêtai d'un geste de la main.

-Oliver…Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que…est-ce que tout va bien ?

Toujours accroupi en face de Félicity je ne savais pas quoi répondre.

- Théa…. Va juste chercher un verre d'eau. S'il te plait.

Elle n'en demanda pas plus et je l'entendais repartir précipitamment dans le couloir. Quant à Felicity, rien n'avait changé. Elle ne m'entendait pas, probablement perdue entre deux souvenirs. Hésitant quelques secondes, je finis par déposer ma main sur son épaule.

-Felicity ? Hé !

La pression de ma main sur son épaule eut l'effet d'un électrochoc. Elle sursauta en même temps qu'elle redressait précipitamment la tête. Ses yeux croisèrent les miens et l'espace d'un instant, je pu distinguer toute la peur et la détresse qu'elle ressentait. Sans réfléchir, je pris ses mains dans les miennes, les serrant plus que nécessaire. J'aurais voulu lui dire quelque chose, être capable de trouver les mots justes. Lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, lui dire que j'avais connu ça, que je savais ce qu'elle était en train de ressentir. Pourtant je ne le fis pas. Sans doute parce que depuis que j'étais rentré, je n'avais jamais pris le risque de parler de tout ce qui s'était passé sur l'île et de tout ce que je ressentais à quelqu'un, même pas à elle.

- Tout va bien, c'est moi.

Son regard balaya la pièce, s'arrêtant sur les débris de verre qui jonchaient le sol. Incompréhension et confusion. Voilà ce que je pouvais lire sans mal sur son visage.

- Oliver, je suis désolée, je...

-Plus tard… Nous avons le temps; répondis-je seulement en esquissant un sourire.

Elle acquiesça doucement en me rendait un faible sourire. J'entendis Théa passer la porte et se rapprocher de nous, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle s'accroupit à son tour, tendant le verre à Felicity. Je détachais mes mains des siennes tandis qu'elle prenait le verre entre ses mains tremblantes et qu'elle le portait à ses lèvres.

-Oliver, m'interpella Théa, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas chercher quelque chose pour nettoyer tout ça ? me dit-elle en désignant les débris de verre.

J'allais répliquer que ça pouvait attendre mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps;

-Je me charge d'elle. Vas-y !

Je croisai le regard de Felicity, m'assurant que je pouvais la laisser seule, aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraitre. Elle hocha faiblement la tête, comme pour me rassurer. Je me levai et après avoir jeté un dernier regard à Felicity, je quittai la pièce.

**Point de vue de Felicity : **

J'ai toujours considéré qu'il y avait deux types de rêves. Dans le premier cas, vous rêvez, mais vous avez conscience que vous dormez, que tout ce que vous êtes en train de voir ou t'expérimenter n'est rien d'autre qu'un rêve ou qu'un cauchemar, et que vous allez finir par vous réveillez. Et puis il y a l'autre type de rêve. Celui où vous n'avez même pas conscience que vous rêvez. Celui ou tout vous parait réel : l'endroit où vous trouvez, les personnes présentes avec vous et vos sentiments, qui sont bien réels eux aussi. La nuit dernière faisait partie de cette deuxième catégorie. Depuis que j'avais repris conscience, je n'étais pas parvenue à me rappeler de quoi que ce soit; pas d'une moindre petite chose. Sauf cette nuit. C'était comme si tous mes souvenirs avaient décidé de remonter à la surface en même temps. Le bureau. Isabel. Oliver. Les trois hommes qui entrent. Les balles tirés dans la pièce. Diggle. Oliver au-dessus de moi. Inquiet. Et puis la douleur qui se propageait encore et encore., toujours plus difficile à supporter.

Debout dans la grande salle de bain, nue devant le miroir, j'observais mon reflet. Des échymoses s'étendaient un peu partout sur mon corps, sur le haut de ma poitrine et surtout sur mes côtes. Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire ? C'était la cicatrice qui commençait a se former à l'endroit exact où la balle était entrée, formant une sorte de soleil rouge autour de la plaie. Maintenant je comprenais pourquoi Oliver ne voulait pas que je vois ça. J'effleurais ma peau du bout des doigts et à peine l'avais-je frôlé que la douleur revint aussitôt. C'est à ce moment qu'Oliver choisit de frapper à la porte. Je n'avais que de vagues souvenirs de cette nuit. Je me rappelle simplement m'être réveillé, recroquevillée dans le coin de la pièce, contre la fenêtre. Des bouts de verre étaient dispersés un peu partout autour du lit. Et Oliver ? Il m'observait avec ce même regard inquiet qu'il portait sur moi depuis que j'avais repris connaissance. Il avait veillé sur moi le reste de la nuit. Les images de mon rêve tournant encore dans ma tête, je n'étais pas parvenue à me rendormir, j'avais simplement prétendue m'être endormie et lorsque je m'étais risquée à ouvrir les yeux, je l'avais trouvé endormi sur le sofa qu'il avait rapproché du lit. Cela faisait quelques secondes que je l'observais dormir lorsque Théa passa la tête par la porte. Elle s'était contenté de me sourire avant d'entrer discrètement et de prendre une couverture pour la déposer doucement sur Oliver. Juste avant de sortir elle m'avait simplement dit quelques mots, ceux là précisément : "Il tient à toi tu sais". J'avais simplement répondu en lui adressant un sourire parce que la vérité, c'est que je savais pas quoi répondre à ça. Lui répondre que je tenais tout autant à lui était impossible, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'arrivais même pas à m'avouer à moi même qu'il avait bien plus d'importance pour moi que ce que je ne pensais.

- Felicity, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Chassant mes pensées, je remontais le peignoir sur ma poitrine et le referma avec un noeud. J'ouvris la porte et y trouvais Oliver. Il se poussa pour me laisser passer. Je fis quelques pas dans la chambre, il me suivit et m'attrapa doucement par le bras, me forçant à me tourner face à lui. Je baissais les yeux et acquiesçais pour répondre à sa question. De sa main, il repoussa le haut du peignoir pour dévoiler la plaie. A ce moment, je me maudis de ne pas avoir pensé à remettre le pansement. Bien joué Felicity… Je ne pu réprimer une grimace lorsque les bords du peignoir effleurèrent la blessure.

-Ca fait mal ? me demanda-t-il simplement;

Je ne sais exactement ce qui se passa dans mon esprit au moment où il me posa cette question mais quoi qu'il en soit, je rabattais ma main sur le peignoir, repoussant sa main en même temps et recula pour m'éloigner de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te répondre Oliver ?! Que j'ai mal ? C'est le cas, d'accord ? Et je…

Je m'éloigna d'Oliver en avançant plus encore dans la chambre, lui tournant le dos. C'est le moment précis où je me suis sentie ridicule, ridicule d'avoir réagi comme ça avec lui. Il avait passé toutes ses nuits à veiller sur moi et moi je réagissais…comme ça.

-Oliver, je…je suis désolée, je sais pas ce qui se passe, je…

En quelques pas, il fut à mes côtés et avait déjà posé une main sur mon épaule;

- Ne le sois pas. Ce n'est rien.

J'acquiesçais faiblement. Un silence s'installa entre nous. Pas ce genre de silence gênant, non. Mais ce genre de silence où aucuns de nous deux ne savaient quoi dire.

- Comment c'était ? finis-je par lui demander. Je veux dire, le jour où …

Je n'ai pas eu besoin de continuer. Il savait très bien de quoi je voulais parler. Je le voyais dans son regard. Il baissa les yeux. Bien. Au moins je n'étais pas la seule à être mal à l'aise avec le sujet. Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'avais pas pensé à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir lui. Je le voyais chercher, sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit. Il finit par le faire.

- Felicity, je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon moment pour…

-S'il te plait. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Il détourna le regard et si Diggle n'avait pas fait irruption dans la pièce, il m'aurait sans doute répondu quelque chose.

-Felicity !

Diggle se rapprocha de moi, s'abaissa à mon niveau et me serra le plus doucement possible dans ses bras.

-Content de te revoir ! Bon retour dans l'équipe !

Je lui souris en retour et lui rendis son étreinte autant qu'il était possible de le faire. Quand il s'écarta de moi, il reporta son attention sur Oliver.

- Oliver, Isabel Rochev a appeler, elle te rappelle ton rendez-vous.

-Quel rendez-vous ? lui demanda-t-il réellement surpris.

- Celui de ce matin, celui que tu as dans une trentaine de minutes à peine.

Tournant le regard vers Oliver, je le vis soupirer. De toute évidence, ce meeting n'était pas classé dans l'un de ses favoris.

-Annule le, dis lui que…

-Non ! les interrompais-je. Oliver, tu dois y aller ! Je vais …bien, en quelque sorte, et tu dois remettre le costume d'Oliver Queen que tu le veuille ou non. Tu ne peux pas la laisser gagner aussi facilement. Ce qui se passe en ce moment ne doit rien changer, alors vas-y.

- Felicity, tu…

-Ce n'est pas négociable pour toi non plus cette fois; lui dis-je en esquissant un sourire. Pas de raison que j'ai des obligations et lui non. - Alors vas-y.

- Elle a raison Oliver, rajouta Diggle.

- D'accord. Je ne serais pas long, ajouta-t-il à mon attention.

Il quitta la pièce en m'adressant un regard et j'aurais juré l'avoir entendu murmurer quelque chose à Diggle.

Parfois vous prenez de mauvaises décisions. Mais quand vous vous rendez compte que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée, il est déjà trop tard. Bien trop tard. Vous vous retrouvez dans une situation où vous ne comprenez même pas ce que vous êtes en train de faire. Et bien, j'imagine qu'aujourd'hui j'avais pris ce genre de décisions stupides. A peine Oliver et Diggle partis, je me sentais…étrange. Ce manoir me paraissait bien trop étendu pour moi toute seule. J'avais besoin de sortir, de faire quelque chose, peu importe quoi. Vous connaissez ce cliché de la fille qui, tellement perdue, ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que d'aller dans un bar ? Bien. Maintenant vous savez qu'elle a été ma décision stupide. Sans comprendre pourquoi j'étais partie, je me retrouvais au comptoir d'un petit bar, entourée par des gens sans doutes pas très fréquentables si vous tenez à le savoir. Tout en me jetant un regard étrange, le serveur m'apporta un verre. Je ne pris même pas la peine de le remercier et tirait le verre vers moi. Qu'on soit bien d'accord, je ne me retrouvais jamais ou très rarement dans ce genre de situation. Je n'étais pas ce genre de fille qui se noie dans un verre d'alcool dés qu'une petite contrariété se présente dans sa vie. Non. Mais en ce qui me concernait…ce genre de situation me dépassait totalement. Et plus j'essayais d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé en seulement quelques jours, plus j'avais l'impression que mes souvenirs prenaient un malin plaisir à remonter à la surface. Au mauvais moment. Sans réfléchir, je portai le verre à mes lèvres et le but d'une traite. Sortant un billet de mon sac à main, je le déposais ensuite sur le comptoir et sortait du bar sous le regard des mêmes personnes pas très fréquentables qui m'avaient regardé entrer.

Sortir n'était pas une bonne idée. Sortir pour boire n'était pas non plus une bonne idée. Mais sortir pour boire dans le quartier des Glades dépassaient tout entendement. Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, je décidais de parcourir les quelques rues qui demeuraient encore intactes. Tout dans cette ville avait été détruit. Il ne restait presque plus rien. Des maisons ravagées, d'autres complètement détruites. Les meurtres dans cette partie de la ville avaient augmentés depuis l'explosion, le trafic de drogue également. Et en parcourant ses rues et en observant les personnes qui m'entouraient, je me demandais si ce que nous faisions avec Oliver et Diggle avait encore un sens. Peut-être que cette ville ne méritait pas d'être sauvée après tout. Peut-être que nous avions fait et que nous faisions encore tout cela pour une cause qui était déjà perdue. Et pour la première fois depuis que j'avais commencé à faire tout cela, je m'interrogeais sur ma volontés à aider Oliver à sauver ce qui restait de la ville.

**Point de vue de Diggle : **

J'aurais du me douter que laisser Felicity toute seule au manoir était une erreur. J'aurais du laisser Oliver partir dans l'une des innombrables voitures de luxe qui étaient rangées au garage. Au lieu de ça, je lui avais proposé de l'accompagner. Sans doute pour protéger les apparences et continuer à prétendre que j'étais le chauffeur attitré d'Oliver Queen. Je regretta cette décision au moment même où je passais les portes du manoir. Je compris très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas. En montant à l'étage, je m'étais aperçu de l'absence de Felicity. J'avais parcouru tout le manoir, en espérant la trouver dans une des pièces. Mais j'avais du me rendre à l'évidence : elle n'était pas là. La mauvaise nouvelle ? Oliver finirait par rentrer. Il m'avait demandé de veiller sur elle. "Garde un oeil sur elle" avaient étés ses mots exacts. Il m'avait dit qu'il rentrerait une fois la réunion terminée. J'essayais d'appeler Felicity depuis des heures mais bien sûr mes appels demeuraient sans réponses. J'avais même pris les devants en me rendant au Verdant. Au cas où elle aurait décidé de s'y rendre. Mais elle n'y était pas. Je suppose qu'elle et Oliver avait un don bien particulier en ce qui concernait l'art de disparaitre. Je ne tardais pas à entendre la voiture d'Oliver entrer dans la cour et quelques secondes plus tard, je l'entendis ouvrir la porte. Je descendis dans le hall. Je suppose que l'expression de mon visage du l'alerter parce que, presque aussitôt qu'il m'ait vu, il me demanda;

- Tout va bien ? Où est Felicity ?

Je soupirais avant de répondre, mal à l'aise:

- Je ne sais pas où elle est Oliver.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre pour ce week-end ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'ai passé trois longues heures à écrire ce chapitre, ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite donc je laisse les choses telles qu'elles sont en espérant qu'elles vous plaisent. Faites le moi savoir :) Quant à l'autre fiction, la nouvelle que j'ai commencé cette semaine, je devrais pouvoir peut-être posté un nouveau chapitre demain. Peut-être. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je posterais dans la semaine quand même =) Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne fin de week-end et une bonne lecture =) Laura.**

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Point de vue de Felicity :**

L'alcool vous fait faire des choses stupides et dangereuses. On ne le répétera jamais assez. Une fois les effets de l'alcool dissipés dans mon sang, je commençais à prendre conscience de ce que j'avais fait et de ce que je faisais encore. Pour autant, malgré le fait que je me rendais parfaitement compte que la situation était dangereuse, je continuais à marcher droit devant moi, m'enfonçant toujours plus dans les rues désertes des Glades. Et le pire dans tout cela, c'est que je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais venue ici ni pourquoi j'avais pris la décision de quitter le manoir des Queen. En temps normal, m'aventurer seule dans le quartier des Glades ne m'aurait même pas traversé l'esprit. Mais je n'étais pas dans une situation normale. Vous me diriez sans doute que la situation n'était de toute façon pas normale depuis des jours, et c'est vrai, mais jusqu'à présent, jamais aucunes balles ne s'étaient enfoncées dans mon épaule. Ca, ça changeait les choses.

Au fond, je savais pourquoi j'avais décidé de me rendre ici et pas ailleurs. La raison n'était pas seulement explicable par le fait que j'avais définitivement besoin d'un verre. La vraie raison était que j'avais besoin de ressentir quelque chose, quelque chose de plus fort que ce que je ressentais depuis que j'avais repris connaissance. J'imagine que lorsque vous vous promenez dans ce quartier, tout vous rappelle que votre situation actuelle n'est peut-être pas la pire qui soit. Vrai. Alors pourquoi avais-je toujours les mêmes sentiments ? Pourquoi ressentais-je toujours ce mélange de peur, d'angoisse inexplicable et de colère à la fois? Je n'avais pas de réponses à cette question.

En avançant vers le fond d'une ruelle, je m'aperçus que je n'étais pas seule. A quelques mètres de moi seulement se tenait un groupe de jeunes, probablement âgés d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus et déjà tous accompagnés d'une bouteille dans chaque main et surement bien d'autres choses illicites encore. Leurs regards vitreux se tournèrent vers moi et je pris soudain conscience de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Lentement, je commençais à faire demi-tour lorsque je les entendis m'appeler par quelques « Hé, toi ! Reviens par là ! ». Ne rien répondre et continuer à marcher. Voilà ce que je me disais. « Continues d'avancer Felicity, ne te retourne pas et tout ira bien ».

Alors que je m'éloignais pour rejoindre une route surement plus sécurisée celle là, si l'on peut dire ça comme ça, je sentis un bras se passer autour de mes épaules et me tirer en arrière si brusquement que je n'eus pas le temps de me débattre. J'allais crier lorsqu'une main se plaqua sur ma bouche. « Chuuut »

Je reconnu la voix d'Oliver. Sur le coup, je soupirai de soulagement, heureuse qu'il ne s'agisse pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Je déchantais vite malgré tout.

-« Ca aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre que moi » murmura-t-il au coin de mon oreille, tout en resserrant son bras autour de mon épaule, réveillant la douleur. Je serrais les lèvres pour étouffer un cri.

-Oliver, tu me fais mal, finis-je par dire en tentant de me dégager;

-Tu penses qu'ils en auraient eu quelque chose à faire, de te faire mal ?

Il finit par me relâcher et je m'écartais de lui, ma main sur mon épaule. Du coin de l'oeil, je l'observais. Sa tête baissée en direction du sol, il semblait tout faire pour se contenir. Quand il croisa mon regard, je ne pu lire en lui que de la colère. Ce genre de colère que vous ressentez lorsque vous vous êtes tellement inquiété pour quelqu'un qu'au lieu d'être soulagé, c'est la colère qui vous domine. Complètement.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Les Glades ?!

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me mis en colère moi aussi. Je ne sais pas si j'étais en colère contre lui ou contre moi pour avoir été aussi stupide. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'énervais à mon tour et m'approchait d'Oliver pour lui faire face.

-Oliver, je ne suis pas une enfant, je suis majeure et vaccinée, je peux prendre des décisions toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de ton ... consentement !

Je regrettais ces paroles dés que je les ai eu prononcées. J'étais injuste avec lui. Il avait passé des nuits entières et des jours entiers à veiller sur moi pour être sûr que j'aille bien et moi...je trouvais le moyen de lui faire des reproches. Bien joué, Felicity. Pour autant, je ne parvins pas à m'excuser et je me contentais de baisser les yeux. Il finit par se rapprocher de moi.

-Felicity, je sais ce que tu ressens, crois moi, je le sais. Mais venir ici toute seule...Si je n'avais pas installé un traceur sur ton téléphone, je ne serais pas là et n'importe quoi aurait pu arriver ! Encore !

J'hôchais la tête, toujours en colère mais honteuse de l'avoir inquiété. Personne ne s'était jamais aussi inquiété pour moi auparavant. Oliver finit par me dire qu'il était temps de rentrer et je le suivis jusqu'à la voiture sans dire un mot. Lorsque nous approchâmes de la voiture, je distinguais Diggle au volant de la longue limousine. Je n'avais même pas pris la peine de répondre à ses appels. Je devrais m'excuser pour ça aussi. Oliver m'ouvrit la portière arrière et la refermai dés que je fus installée. Durant le trajet, je m'abstins de parler bien que j'aurais aimé pouvoir lui dire que j'étais désolée, sincèrement, pour l'avoir inquiété. Je me contentais de regarder la route défilée devant mes yeux. Je ne réagis que lorsque je me rendis compte que nous ne prenions pas le chemin du manoir mais que nous prenions plutôt le chemin pour nous rendre en ville.

-Oliver, où est-ce qu'on va ?

« Fais moi confiance » fut la seule chose qu'il me répondit. Je ne tardais pas à comprendre. A dire vrai, je compris à l'instant où je vis l'immeuble de Queen Consolidated se dessiner à quelques mètres seulement.

-Oliver...commençais-je, ressentant soudain une panique irrationnelle envahir complètement mon esprit. L'air semblait devenir plus lourd, m'empêchant de prendre de grandes inspirations. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici ? » lui demandais-je paniquée lorsque Diggle gara la voiture devant l'immense building. Tandis que Digg coupait le moteur, Oliver se tourna sur le siège pour me répondre;

-Parce que tu en as besoin. Je te demande juste de me faire confiance.

J'avais confiance. Mais à ce moment là, il ne s'agissait pas de confiance. Il s'agissait de moi, de cet immeuble et de ma panique qui grandissait de secondes en secondes. Je vis Oliver descendre de la voiture et en quelques pas, il fut de mon côté, ouvrant la portière.

-Descends de la voiture, me demanda-t-il d'une voix beaucoup plus douce qu'auparavant. Il s'était calmé. Moi pas.

-Non, répondis-je plus froidement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

- Felicity, descends. S'il te plait.

Diggle s'était retourné vers nous et nous regardait sans répliquer quoi que ce soit. Je lui lançais un regard suppliant, sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

-Diggle, dis-lui... S'il te plait. Je ne peux pas faire ça, je...

Diggle me gratifia seulement d'un sourire compatissant sans aller contre la volonté d'Oliver. Contre toute attente, je m'enfonçai dans le siège en cuire comme une enfant, en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine. Je fermai les yeux pour être sûre que je ne croiserais pas ceux d'Oliver. Dés qu'il comprit que je n'avais pas l'intention de mettre un pied hors de la voiture, il se pencha vers moi, m'attrapant par la taille, me hissant en dehors sans faire le moindre effort. Bloquée dans ses bras, je tentais vainement de repousser son étreinte, sentant déjà les larmes rouler sur mes joues. Immobilisée entre la voiture et le corps d'Oliver, je me sentais prise au piège et sentait la panique me gagner irrémédiablement. Oliver prit mon visage entre ses mains, essuyant mes larmes avec sa paume.

-Felicity, si je fais ça c'est pour toi, tu m'entends ? Pour toi et pour personne d'autre !

Passant sa main autour de ma taille, il m'attira vers l'entrée du bâtiment sous l'oeil des passants, attiré par la situation, quelle qu'elle soit. Diggle sortit de la limousine, nous jetant un regard soucieux. Il allait nous suivre lorsque Oliver l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, pointant un doigt dans sa direction;

-Reste dans la voiture !

Oliver poussa la porte du building, et me fit entrer en premier avant de me suivre. Dés qu'il eut passé la porte, je me retournais vers lui et posai mes mains sur son torse pour le stopper. Dernière chance de le convaincre de ne pas faire ça.

-Oliver, s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas faire ça, ramène moi à la maison.

Il prit mes mains dans les siennes, les serrant plus que nécessaire.

-Ca va aller, d'accord ? Je le suis là, avec toi. Ca va aller, répéta-t-il autant pour lui que pour moi.

Malgré mes supplications, il passa à nouveau son bras autour de ma taille et m'entraina vers l'ascenseur. La montée jusqu'au 18ème étage me parut durer une éternité. Blottit dans le coin de l'ascenseur, derrière Oliver, je continuais à espérer qu'il allait décider de nous faire redescendre et de me ramener chez lui. Je sentais mon coeur tambouriner dans ma poitrine sans pouvoir le contrôler. Mais le pire n'était pas arrivé, loin de là. Le pire ? Ce fût lorsqu'il me conduit exactement là où je ne voulais pas aller. Dans la salle de réunion.

Le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Rien n'avait changé mis à part la bande de police accrochée au mur pour condamner l'accès. Oliver s'en débarrassa rapidement et fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers moi et m'entraina en avant. Je tentais de refuser d'avancer. Sans succès. Ses bras exerçaient une pression bien trop importante pour que je ne puisse résister à quoi que ce soit. Et mes larmes n'y changeaient rien. Lorsque je me retrouvais au centre la pièce, je pu presque tout revoir se dérouler devant mes yeux. Oliver, Diggle, Isabel et moi atour de la grande table qui, au jour d'aujourd'hui, demeurait cassée et criblée de balles et de bouts de verre. Je pouvais revoir ces hommes vêtus de costumes identiques ou presque à celui d'Oliver entrer dans la pièce, des armes à la main et ouvrir le feu sur nous. Je tremblais dans les bras d'Oliver et il se contenta de resserrer ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je jetais un oeil à la fenêtre face à nous, celle par laquelle Oliver et moi avions...sautés. La tringle pendait encore dans le vide. Je n'osa pas m'approcher. Je fermais les yeux et reculai. Je ne voulais pas pousser mes souvenirs plus loin. Je voulais qu'il me ramène. Tout de suite. Quitter ce bâtiment par dessus tout.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Oliver. Il n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Au contraire.

- J'ai encore quelque chose à te montrer.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans l'étage du dessous, je savais qu'en comparaison, la salle de réunion n'avait été qu'un jeu d'enfant. Parce que réellement, tout s'était passé ici même. Dans la pièce où Oliver et moi avions atterri après être passés par la fenêtre. Oliver dut quasiment me trainer derrière lui pour que j'accepte de faire quelques pas dans la pièce.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu me force à faire ça ?! lui criais-je presque, tremblant de tout mon corps.

- Tu m'as demandé de te dire ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. C'est ce que je fais.

Il me relâcha et fit quelques pas de plus dans la pièce, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre et vers tous les bouts de verre qui y trainaient encore. Parmi eux, du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Le mien. Oliver désigna le sol.

-Nous étions là quand j'ai compris que... que tu avais touchée. C'est toi qui me l'a dit. Tu m'as appelé et quand je me suis retourné, j'ai commencé à apercevoir du sang passé au travers de ta robe.

Je me plaquais les mains sur les oreilles, refusant d'entendre ça.

-Je ne veux pas entendre ça, Oliver. Je veux que tu me ramène maintenant !

En deux pas, il fut à mes côtés, un doigt me relevant le menton, me forcent à croiser son regard. Ignorant ma demande, il continua;

- Je t'ai forcé à t'allonger et j'ai commencé à comprimer la plaie. J'essayais de te rassurer, de te dire que tout allait bien se passer, mais tu perdais connaissance au fur et à mesure que tu perdais du sang. Tu en perdais beaucoup trop et je ne savais pas quoi faire pour t'aider. Alors j'ai appelé Diggle.

-Arrêtes ! criais-je en m'éloignant de lui.

- J'ai appelé Diggle et je lui ai demandé de démarrer la voiture. On t'a emmené à l'hôpital le plus vite possible. Tu as perdu connaissance avant qu'on arrive. Ton coeur s'est arrêté deux fois et je...Je ne voulais pas te faire revivre ça, tu entends ? Je ne le voulais vraiment pas mais je refuse que tu te détruise, pas comme ça. Tout ça n'était pas ta faute et tu es en sécurité maintenant !

Au fur et à mesure que j'écoutais Oliver parler, tout me revenait en mémoire. Les coups de feu, Oliver qui se précipite par la fenêtre avec moi, notre arrivée dans le bureau deux étages en dessous et la douleur. Indéfinissable. Je ne souvenais pas de l'impact en lui même, juste de la douleur une fois la surprise passée. Je me souvenais de cette sensation d'humidité et de la chaleur qui s'échappait de ma poitrine. De la main d'Oliver qui faisait pression contre ma poitrine, de son regard inquiet penché au-dessus de moi. Je fermais les yeux et sentit ma respiration devenir difficile, haletante et sifflante. Je me laissais tomber au sol, impuissante et cette fois, je ne parvins pas à arrêter les larmes. Je restais quelques secondes seule avant que je n'entende Oliver se rapprocher de moi.

-Viens, murmura-t-il tandis qu'il m'attirait contre lui. Ca va aller, je te le promets, ajouta-t-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7** -

BONSOIR TOUT LE MONDE =) TOUT D'ABORD, MERCI A TOUS DU FOND DU COEUR POUR M'AVOIR LAISSÉ AUTANT DE REVIEWS, J'AI EU LE SOURIRE JUSQU'AUX OREILLES A CHAQUE FOIS QUE JE LISAIS L'UNE D'ENTRE ELLES. POUR PLUS DE FACILITÉ, JE VOUS RÉPONDRAI A CHACUN EN POSTANT UNE REVIEW, POUR NE PAS PRENDRE TROP DE PLACE SUR CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE, QUI, JE L'ESPERE, VOUS PLAIRA ÉGALEMENT = ) D'AUTRE PART, J'AVAIS UNE PROPOSITION A VOUS FAIRE, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS OBLIGÉS DE PARTICIPER EVIDEMMENT MAIS JE TROUVAIS ÇA INTERESSANT. JE VOUS EXPLIQUE : COMME, MEME AVEC DEUX FICTIONS, J'EPROUVE TOUJOURS LE BESOIN DE COMMENCER AUTRE CHOSE, J'AI DÉCIDÉ, CETTE FOIS, DE VOUS FAIRE INTERVENIR UN PEU:) LE PRINCIPE EST SIMPLE : SI VOUS SOUHAITERIEZ VOIR UNE SITUATION DANS LAQUELLE L'UN OU PLUSIEURS DES PERSONNAGES POURRAIENT SE TROUVER, JE VOUS PROPOSE DE ME PROPOSER VOS IDEES PAR LE BIAIS DES REVIEWS OU DES MESSAGES PRIVES, C'EST COMME VOUS LE SOUHAITEZ ET JE ME CHARGERAIS D'ECRIRE SELON VOS IDEES:) JE LIRAIS TOUT CE QUE VOUS PROPOSEZ ET JE CHOISIRAIS UN OU PLUSIEURS SUJETS SUR LE(S)QUEL(S) JE ME SENS D'ÉCRIRE ET JE LA POSTERAIS EN FICTIONS OU EN ONE SHOT. C'EST UNE FACON COMME UNE AUTRE DE TROUVER DES IDEES ET COMME C'EST VOUS QUI LISEZ, JE TROUVE ÇA INTERESSANT DE VOUS IMPLIQUER DANS L'ÉCRITURE:) SI VOUS LE FAITES, NE VOUS SENTEZ PAS OBLIGES DE DEVELOPPER ENORMÉMENT, CA PEUT ETRE SIMPLEMENT QUELQUES MOTS POUR UNE SITUATION ET AVEC QUELS PERSONNAGES:) VOILA, J'ESPERE QUE J'AI ÉTÉ A PEU PRES CLAIRE DANS MES EXPLICATIONS XD SUR CE, JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE BONNE LECTURE POUR CE CHAPITRE =) LAURA.

Point de vue de Felicity :

Il y a de ces personnes dans la vie qui parviennent à vous rassurer quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Peu importe comment vous vous sentez, peu importe si vous êtes stressé, complètement dépassé par les évènements ou que vous ayez juste besoin qu'on vous rassure pour une raison ou pour une autre, elles savent toujours trouver les mots justes pour vous calmer. Et parfois, il suffit simplement que l'on vous prenne dans les bras pour que toutes vos angoisses disparaissent. C'est exactement ce qui s'est produit avec Oliver. Blottie dans ses bras tandis que nous étions tous les deux assis contre le sol froid de Queen Consolidated, j'avais laissé toute la peur que je ressentais depuis des jours entiers s'échapper, tandis que je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Nous étions restés là quelques minutes, sans que l'un de nous n'ose briser le silence qui s'était installé. Ma main agrippée à sa veste, je le laissais me serrer dans ses bras en même temps qu'il murmurait à mon oreille que tout irait bien. Quand mes tremblements et mes larmes avaient cessées, j'avais levé la tête vers Oliver et lui avait adressé un faible sourire, pour le remercier ou pour tenter de le convaincre que tout finirait par s'arranger, je ne sais pas.

Entrer dans ce bâtiment avait été la chose la plus difficile qu'il m'avait été donné de faire depuis très longtemps. Toutes les missions qui m'avaient mises en danger, moi ou Oliver, n'étaient absolument rien en comparaison. Soyons honnêtes, personne ne retourne jamais dans un endroit qui lui rappelle de mauvais souvenirs. Pourquoi ? Précisément parce que ne voulez pas y repenser, parce que vous ne voulez surtout pas vous retrouvez face à vos vieux souvenirs. La plupart du temps, vous portez une attention toute particulière à les éviter pour la simple et bonne raison que vous cherchez à vous protéger. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas eu le choix. Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. Et je ne sais pas si je devais le détester ou le remercier pour ça.

Après m'avoir aidé à me relever, en prenant soin de ne pas me blesser plus que je ne l'étais déjà, Oliver m'avait conduit hors de Queen Consolidated, un bras passé autour de mes épaules. Il n'avait même pas sourcillé lorsque nous avions traversé une foule de curieux devant le building pour accéder à la longue limousine qui bordait le trottoir. Lorsque nous nous étions approchés, Diggle était adossée au dos de la voiture, s'avançant déjà pour m'ouvrir la portière arrière. Il m'avait adressé un regard anxieux et j'avais tâché de lui sourire pour le rassurer. J'imagine que mes yeux rouges et probablement gonflés ne devaient pas jouer en ma faveur ni même le convaincre que « si, tout allait bien ». Il ne fit aucuns commentaires malgré tout. Une fois installé sur le siège passager à l'avant de la voiture, Oliver avait demandé à Diggle de retourner au manoir. Je m'y opposais.

- Ramène-moi chez moi, Oliver. S'il te plait. Ca ira.

Se tournant vers moi, je l'avais vu hésiter quelques secondes en même temps qu'il m'observait droit dans les yeux. Je lui souris en retour et il finit par accepter. Et j'étais heureuse qu'il l'ait fait. Le manoir me rendait on ne peut plus nerveuse, trop d'espaces et trop de pièces j'imagine. Je n'avais jamais été habituée à vivre dans un endroit aussi grand, bien sûr me diriez-vous, puisque, à ma connaissance, je n'avais encore jamais été millionnaire... Et même si savoir qu'Oliver était sous le même toit que moi me rassurait, je ne me sentais pas à l'aise. Et plus que tout, j'avais besoin de rentrer chez moi et de retrouver le peu de repère que j'avais encore.

Diggle gara la limousine dans la petite rue perpendiculaire à la rue dans laquelle je vivais. Lorsque je mis un pas hors de la voiture et sans que je puisse rechigner, je vis Oliver me suivre, apparemment décidé à me suivre jusqu'à mon appartement. Diggle descendit de la voiture et nous fit signe qu'ils nous suivaient en même temps qu'il décrochait son téléphone. Pousser la porte de mon appartement et y entrer m'avait paru étrange. Bien sûr rien n'avait changé, tout était exactement comme je l'avais laissé le jour avant que...avant. Le lit était encore défait à moitié, la vaisselle encore entassée dans l'évier et pourtant j'avais la sensation que je n'étais pas venue ici depuis longtemps. Assez pour que tout me paraisse aussi étrange. D'un signe de tête, j'avais inviter Oliver à entrer et laissais la porte entrouverte au cas où Diggle déciderait de monter. Grimaçant en tenter de retirer ma veste, je sentis les mains d'Oliver se poser sur mes épaules pour m'aider. Je l'en remerciais d'un signe de tête. Il déposa la veste sur le canapé avant de se tourner vers moi et de pointer le doigt en direction de mon épaule

- Je vais t'aider. Il faut... Il faut changer ton pansement.

- Tu en as déjà fait assez Oliver, je me débrouillerais, répliquais-je.

- Et tu en as déjà fait bien plus pour moi. Laisse-moi t'aider.

J'acquiesçais en guise de réponse. Je savais que lutter contre Oliver était peine perdue. Et puis je savais très bien que prétendre que je pouvais me débrouiller était faux. Et entièrement faux. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, Oliver derrière moi. En entrant, je pris soin de ne pas croiser mon reflet dans le miroir. Imaginer à quoi je pouvais ressembler me suffisait, inutile d'avoir la confirmation visuelle. Je me tournais vers Oliver qui me fit signe de m'asseoir contre le rebord de la baignoire. « Enlève ton t-shirt » me dit-il simplement.

- Est-ce que tu as des compresses quelque part ? Me demanda-t-il tandis que je m'asseyais contre la baignoire.

J'acquiesçais et lui désignais le placard à côté du miroir. En grimaçant, je tentais de retirer le t-shirt bien trop large pour moi mais le seul que j'avais pu trouver dans le manoir des Queen. J'entendais Oliver fouiller dans les placards et je ne me rendis compte qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait uniquement lorsque je le vis se rapprocher de moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qu'il m'observait et je tachais de ne rien laisser paraître et continuais d'essayer de dégager mon épaule du t-shirt. Il n'était pas dupe malgré tout et je le sentis se rapprocher de moi. Il déposait les compresses sur le rebord de la baignoire et je me risquais à lever les yeux vers lui. Il m'adressa un sourire

- Lève les bras, je vais t'aider.

Hésitant quelques secondes, je finis par abdiquer et lever les bras au maximum, m'arrêtant dés que la douleur revenait. Je sentis les mains d'Oliver sur ma peau tandis qu'il soulevait mon t-shirt pour le faire passer par-dessus ma tête. Combien de fois avais-je imaginer ce genre de situation ? Probablement un nombre incalculable de fois mais dans mon imagination, je n'avais pas reçu une balle dans l'épaule au préalable. Réalisant ce à quoi j'étais en train de penser, je sentis mes joues rougir et priais pour qu'Oliver ne le remarque pas. Je relevais les yeux pour croiser les siens mais il se contentait de déposer le t-shirt contre l'évier, évitant de croiser mon regard. Bien. Au moins nous étions tous les deux gênés. Lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, il tenait une bouteille de désinfectant à la main et un coton dans l'autre. Dans un soudain excès de pudeur, je croisais les bras autour de ma poitrine et observais Oliver approcher sa main de mon épaule. Sans dire un mot, il entreprit de faire descendre ma bretelle de soutien-gorge pour plus de facilité j'imagine. Je ne bougea pas et le laissais faire. Du coin de l'oeil, je l'observais défaire l'ancien pansement, concentré à ne pas me blesser.

- Ca va faire un peu mal me prévint-il avant d'appliquer le coton imbibé d'alcool sur la plaie et je grimaçais, serrant les dents en attendant que la douleur passe.

- Merci, murmurais-je tandis qu'il appliquait déjà une nouvelle compresse contre mon épaule.

- Pourquoi ? Pour te blesser en désinfectant une blessure ? Dit-il en esquissant un sourire.

- Non, lui répondis-je en souriant moi aussi. Pour tout. Pour être toujours là pour moi. J'ai imprudente et...stupide mais tu es là, à m'aider. Encore. Alors merci.

Je le serais aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi, Felicity.

Je baissais les yeux, gênée par ses propos. Je repensais à la fusillade et à toutes les situations dangereuses qu'on avait déjà traversé depuis que nous étions donné pour mission de sauver cette ville. Je sauvais que, peut-être, un jour, les choses seront différentes. J'avais eu de la chance, cette fois. Mais ça ne serait peut-être pas toujours le cas et j'en prenais pleinement conscience aujourd'hui. Je sentis mon corps trembler en y pensant. Je relevai les yeux vers Oliver, réellement inquiète et me contentais de lui demander :

- Tu ne pourras peut-être pas toujours le faire. Qu'est-ce qui se passera le jour où tu pourra pas être là ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, on vit des situations dangereuses tous les jours et...

Il me coupa avant que je n'ai pu rajouter quoi que ce soit. S'agenouillant devant moi, il me prit le visage entre ses mains et m'observa avec ce regard là, celui que lui seul pouvait avoir, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

- Je serais là.

- Et si tu ne l'es pas ?

- Je serais là, répéta-t-il. Quoi qu'il se passe, je serais là.

Je crois qu'aucun de nous deux ne comprit vraiment ce qui se passa ensuite. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, je pouvais presque lire dans son regard ce qu'il était en train de penser, je pouvais presque lire la détermination dans ses yeux et je savais qu'il ne mentait pas. Il serait là, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. Quant à moi, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui, quelles que soit les circonstances et je l'avais su au moment même où j'avais décidé de ne pas dévoiler son secret en l'emmenant à l'hôpital le jour précis où il m'avait fait suffisamment confiance pour me dévoiler qui il était vraiment. Je sentis le pouce d'Oliver caresser ma joue alors même que j'observais la manière dont son visage se rapprochait du mien. Je ne fis rien pour l'en empêcher et je crois qu'à ce moment, aucuns de nous deux ne réalisaient vraiment ce qui était en train de se passer.


	8. Note

Bonjour tout le monde !:)

Je passe juste par ici parce que je tenais à vous prévenir que je ne mettrais pas de suite tout de suite simplement parce que les fêtes de Noël m'empêche de prendre vraiment du temps pour écrire une suite. Et comme je tiens à écrire vraiment correctement ce prochain chapitre, je préfère attendre quelques jours que les choses se calment:) Je posterais probablement la suite de cette fiction au début de cette nouvelle année 2014 ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre:) En ce qui concerne mes autres fics, je posterais sans doute un chapitre sur l'un des one-shot que j'ai commencé et les autres viendront plus tard:) Merci de votre compréhension et à bientôt:) Laura.


End file.
